villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carmen Luna
Carmen Luna (previously Valdez) is a protagonist villainess and a titular anti-heroine of the dramedy TV show Devious Maids. Carmen can be called being one of the most devious of the maids, reason being is that she is an opportunistic, sensual and cunning young woman who has always wanted to be a singer. Initially, the plan was to work for the Latin singer, Alejandro Rubio, in one of his several homes in Beverly Hills just so that she can worm her way into the music industry. However, things got complicated as her superior boss, Odessa orders her around and her co-worker, Alejandro's chauffeur and bodyguard, Sam, falls for her. However, Odessa had cancer and the two became friends (after Odessa saved Carmen from her abusive husband) and she started a relationship with Sam, who quits as he doesn't have any ambition. However, operation "Be A Singer" is still being taken on as Carmen finds out that Alejandro is gay. When he breaks up with his boyfriend, the latter becomes a Villain turned to the Dark Side as he reveals about Alejandro's homosexuality. To fix the problem, Alejandro's lawyers get Carmen to pretend to be his wife so that the press can think that Alejandro is straight. Carmen chooses fame over love and later regrets it. As she is expressing the joys of being in the limelight, she becomes a diva. Again, her goal gets taken on again as Alejandro is shot dead by some robbers and Carmen is sobbing over his body. When they want to take away the house and Carmen plots to be a singer by using Alejandro's funeral as an audition as some industry bigwigs attend the funeral. However, the reality sets in and as a result, she finds herself crying. Out of money and desperation, Carmen is forced to work as a maid and works for Spence Westmore. After some deceits here and there, Carmen finally gets her job as a maid. However, it gets complicated as Spence's nephew, Ty Mckay has a crush on Carmen and he evens stalks her. When Spence has a drinking problem, Carmen and Rosie have him taken to rehab. When Spence proposes to Rosie, Carmen gets fired. When she goes to a bar to drink her sorrows away, she finds a man named Sebastian, who knows a record producer and when he says that he'll take the devious maid to the record producer and as a result, Carmen has sex with him at a hotel but quickly finds out that the record producer is his wife. When Carmen attends Rosie's wedding, Ty wears on a mask but Carmen notices him and Ty shoots someone. Personality Carmen Luna is a witty, beautiful and caring yet opportunistic, self-absorbed, sensual, cunning, ambitious and manipulative woman who has always wanted to be a famous singer and is quite aspiring. She can sometimes use people to get what she wants (e.g. Her ex-boyfriend, Sam) on order to get what she wants and will make some devious decisions. Carmen's deviousness can be referred to a mischievousness. However, just like the other titular "devious maids", Carmen has a caring side, and mostly shows it, and even though she's the most devious of the maids, Carmen isn't wicked yet her villainous acts can be quite amusing. Examples will be when she is desperate and is at a job interview for Spence Westmore, a fellow maid who cannot speak English gives Carmen an advantage to deceive them both, by telling the other maid in Spanish that Spence is asking perverted questions when in reality, he isn't. Carmen is self-absorbed and/or selfish which is shown in the previous example. She can also be a sensual woman, which is shown when she slept with her former record manager, Benny Sutto, after he pawed her and she slept with a record producer's husband, Sebastian after him granting her a record deal. Even though Carmen is manipulative, her affable nature isn't a faux as shehas some moral standards. So due to her opportunistic, self-absorbed and deviously manipulative yet hilarious, caring and supportive nature. See also *Carmen Luna in Heroes Wiki. Category:Female Category:Opportunists Category:Titular Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Remorseful Category:Female Category:Anti-Villain Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Tragic Category:Amoral Category:Trickster Category:Perverts Category:Affably Evil